Face the Music
by Lorne Estel
Summary: {Liaden Universe} Completely AU, takes place instead of I Dare and Plan B.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Liaden Universe. I am only borrowing some of the characters.

**Orbiting Vandar**

Captain Miri Robertson sat back in the pilot's chair, eyes scanning the screen before her and fingers rapidly punching buttons.

"I've set coordinates for 02.515 heading. Prepare to jump, First Mate," she stated without turning. Suddenly an alarm screamed from above and simultaneously a red light flashed like a beacon of doom. Glancing at the board, Miri saw the red lettered HOSTILE ACTION leering at her. She searched the screen even as her fingers flew over the keys to call up defense activation codes and assessment data. Miri turned to look into her First Mate's green eyes. Reflected there was a portion of her own fear and resignation. This was her personal nightmare and it had finally come to pass.

"Yxtrang!" she hissed between teeth clenched with apprehension. Her eyes grew determined. With a shake of her head, almost a shudder, Miri turned away from her First Mate. They would not take her ship without a fight. Thoughts began to swirl in her mind as she desperately put together a plan. She turned to shout and order at her First Mate, but the slight dark-haired man seemed to be frozen. Miri swung back to call for other crew members just as the firs jolt hit . . . Wham! Alarms rang and lights began to blink. It was no use. They could not withstand this kind of onslaught. The ship rocked and creaked with the force of the next blast and seemed to be coming apart even as Miri fell against the First Mate . . . Captain Robertson's last thoughts as she looked into his cool green eyes were, _'I'm losing my ship, my life, and my husband.'_ Then everything went black.

Miri was floating in a gray haze when she noticed a beckoning light through the mist. She struggled toward it and felt herself regaining consciousness. Her eyes snapped open immediately. _'Where am I? What happened?'_ Memories flooded in then unbidden, _'The cloud! Hakan! The Winterfest! The Liaden agent! Oh, no! What had happened to Val Con?'_

As if in answer to her unspoken plea, Val Con appeared in the doorway with a steaming mug in his hand. "Here, Miri. Drink this."

Miri took a sip and then a big gulp.

"Oh, Val. I dreamed I was losing you. It was a nightmare."

"Lose me? Absolutely not! I've gone to too much trouble to keep you. I think it would be a large battle that would separate us." His green eyes held steady on hers.

"Miri, my love, it is because I do not want to lose you that we must talk, even if it tires you." Val Con paused, seeming to search for words and then continued, "I am used to making decisions; for myself mostly; sometimes for others, bit I am not alone any longer and I find myself questioning my conclusions."

Miri waited, hugging the warm mug to her chest. She too was used to making decisions for herself. How much she had changed since she had met this man-since she had married him!

"I thought the conclusions obvious. The decisions clear. I have broken laws coming here and interfering with local events even revealing this ship and our own distant origin. I decided to lift ship, to leave behind everything local, to return and deal with the Department of Interior. My duty as Delm demands it."

"But you're not Delm," Miri burst in.

Val Con sighed, "Please, _cha'trez_, let me finish before I lose my nerve."

"I decided . . ." He hesitated, then shrugged and continued, "Then I looked at my wife while she lay helpless, sleeping, perhaps dreaming. What were her dreams? Where did she want to go? What did she want to do? Wasn't I going to allow her to decide? Would she agree with my decisions? What are we going to do?" He held out his hands in appeal. "We have found friendship here, and music. We could make a life here. But our enemies have discovered us and they will not rest until we are destroyed. My family, too, has discovered us and will not leave us alone. Can Edger be far behind?" Val grinned.

Miri's answering grin remained partially hidden behind the mug. She waited.

Her green-eyed companion continued with another sigh, "Miri, I have not forgotten that you said you would not go to Liad. But the Department! My family needs me-your family too. I have tried to protect them. I ran, never returned, never gave word, built barriers and walls. I had hoped that by distancing myself from my family, I could shield them from the Dept. But they are attacking my home even now. How can I choose between my family and you? Both are a part of me! Where do we go?"

Val Con gazed at Miri as they both waited for the other to speak. _'Where should they go?'_ thought Miri. _'Home, of course. But where was home? Surebleak? No! She'd promised herself never to return there. Back to Liz? That was safe, but not home. Stay here? It would be comfortable and maybe even fun for a while, but she was not used to dodging problems. Trouble was something you met and fought, not ran away from. She had run enough in her life. Go to Liad? That sure wasn't home._

"Can't we go visit Edger? I like him. He said he'd be headed back to his home in a few years. I would like to see the place and get a straight story out of him."

Val smiled, "I'm sure you'd be welcome. It's your home too - your family – one of several you've picked up. Any of them would welcome you, not because of me, but because of you – who you are. Korval would, Erob would . . ."

Miri was silent again as she thought. _'They aren't family. Family are people you know.'_

Finally she answered, "I want to be with you when you tackle the Dept. of Interior. I hate them for what they did to you. And I don't' trust them and I want to be protecting your back. They're full of tricks."

"I, too, want you at my side. More than that. As time passes, I find that I need you at my side. We are a team." He took a deep breath then, as if to draw strength, "I will deal with the Dept. I am responsible for the safety of my clan and I am the source of their danger. Miri, my heart's song, home is not the planet. It is family. If you don't want to go to Liad, we'll move the clan. It's happened before. Where do you want home to be?"

Gulping the rest of the tea, Miri leaped to her feet.

"Let's go, boss." She said with a smile.

Val Con stood, clearly puzzled.

"C'mon. Let's go." Miri grabbed his arm.

"Where?"

"It doesn't matter. Home is where the heart is. And you are my heart – my home. As long as I am at your side, or your back, I'm at home."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Liaden Universe no matter how much I might wish it.

**Somewhere In Space**

Cheever swiveled in his pilot's chair, folded sturdy arms across his broad chest and prepared to square off with his boss.

"So what're we doin' here anyway?"

With a sweep of his bejeweled hand, Pat answered in his usual arrogant manner, "This is where destiny has placed us. We belong here, because we need to be here."

Then he continued in a more business-like tone, "This is a nexus of several major traffic arteries. We are going to monitor incoming traffic and-"

"Ah…," interrupted Cheever, "that explains all this sensory equipment."

A small counter had been attached to one side of the control panel. On this stood several metal boxes with knobs, buttons, gauges, and dials. All of this was wired into the main computer system and the ship's screen. To a layman this looked like an electronic nightmare, but to Cheever, the instruments represented a high quality tracking and monitoring system, better than any he'd seen before.

Cheever caught himself just before he actually smacked his lips in delight and listened politely as Pat explained.

"I'm sure a pilot of your caliber is extremely familiar with such routine equipment," he began. Cheever couldn't help but notice the slight inflection in Pat's voice, as if perhaps he were casting doubt on Cheever's ability.

"Nevertheless, allow me to amuse myself with a review…If a ship is moving through hyper-space it will cause a displacement of certain particles in the space atmosphere. The Maltek Sensor Series 5000 will register that discrepancy and indicate a percentage on this dial here…anything above a +.o4 would be a ship."

Cheever was more impressed with the Maltek 5000 than he was with Pat's lecture, especially since all this was old hat to him anyway. But there was one thing that puzzled him.

"So what do we do if we find a ship that's not supposed to be here? Attack it?"

"No my foolish, Mr. McFarland. We simply inform the First Speaker of Clan Korval. I am quite certain she will take appropriate action."

"Oh, I see." Cheever sat still for a while. His eyes watching Pat intently, but his mind roaming in an entirely different direction. Finally he cleared his throat and turned red around the ears.

"Have you known the, uh, First Speaker long?"

Receiving no response from Pat Rin who was busy examining the schedule of ships authorized to use the interchange, Cheever tried again.

"Pat, oh pat. Have you, uh, known Nova, the First Speaker, very long?"

Once again there was no response from the completely absorbed little man. Cheever sighed and glanced at the dial. His eyebrows shot up and then dived down in a puzzled scowl. Finally, a playful smirk spread across his handsome, Terran face.

"Say, Pat, have you ever seen one of the read _minus_ .04?"

Pat's head shot up. "Of course not," he snorted. "It can't read that number." The question had definitely served to bring Pat out of his reverie and now he looked at the dial quickly.

"Well, pilot, you are correct. It appears it can read that number. What do you surmise?"

Cheever rubbed his chin as he considered the possibilities. "Hmmm. Theoretically, a ship can move through space slowly enough to cause that kind of reading. Maybe a Clutch ship? No, they make a distinct oscillation…What if…" he paused, "What if a ship were trapped…" Cheever's voice faded as he contemplated that idea.

Instantly, as if reading his mind, Pat Rin became decisive and authoritative.

"Pilot, I believe your skills are deeded. Consider yourself on duty. Please plot a course for 1 km in that direction," he said pointing to the coordinates on the plate. "Then come back here using the subspace coordinates."

Cheever stared at him for several seconds, a gleam in his eye, "You do know what we're in for if we try this doncha?"

"I know precisely what we're doing, my good man. We are going to be the first ship to ever try it too!"

Rolling his eyes at the excitement on Pat's face, Cheever hid his own behind a frown and complained, "I sure hope this works. I don't like the idea of being space pizza."

Cheever spun back to console and began entering the proper sequence for a subspace jump.

"Preparing for jump, sir." He locked in the course and punched the button.

"Jumping."

The ship disappeared leaving the dark, quiet emptiness of space behind it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Steve Miller and Sharon Lee own everything (while not _everything,_ just everything pertaining the Liaden Universe).

**Liad Solcintra**

"Commander, do you wish to be present at the final debriefing of Agent 'Rel Vad Yoltak? He is the last agent in the group that was sent to Trealla Fantrol."

"What were the preliminary findings?"

"They are consistent with the other agents. The loop records several anomalous readings, abnormal conditions."

"What are your thoughts on this matter?"

Mat 'zon Dosser hesitated. To hold back was to incur wrath, but to put forth his own opinion was to invite suspicions of insubordination. Dosser decided to take his chances, "This is unique commander. Our records hold nothing even remotely similar. We need to investigate further. I would hesitate to put forth an analysis much less recommendations without-"

"Silence!" The commander's voice radiated dire warnings indicating to Mat that he had gambled and more than likely lost. "We have no time for that. You must embrace your responsibility, not seek to shirk it! The answer lies in Clan Korval. The robot-does it incorporate some unknown advanced technology? Where did they come by it? Investigate trade routes for new technology. What power does this Anthora possess? Where did she learn a command voice? Check the wizard's school records. We must advance in all hast in this endeavor. I will redeploy as many agents as you find necessary. This has ultimate priority. We must regain Agent Val Con 'yos Phelium and neutralize his family at all costs!"

"It shall be as you say, Commander." Replied Mat, struggling to keep the hatred out of his voice. Fortunately, the Commander was already lost in his own contemplation and did not even notice as Mat backed out of the room. _'Patience, man, patience. I must wait a while longer. Soon enough, the time will come,'_ he thought as he walked away.

Inside the commander was muttering to himself, "Perhaps we should eliminate them all. I would be so easy. An out-of-control freighter, poison gas, an errant experimental weapon…But I must discover whether this agent has broken control and what part his family is playing in his being a renegade. Then I will crush them all…just like their father."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Liaden Universe or the characters in it.

**Dutiful Passage**

After expertly maneuvering her two seater into one of the docking areas of the Dutiful Passage, Nova swept into the main reception room without seeing any of its beautiful décor.

"Hello, Nova." Shan stood relaxed in the middle of the room with a smile flickering at the edges of his thick-lipped mouth. "Welcome aboard the Dutiful Passage. It has been some time since you have seen her. Shall we tour the new parts? I am quite proud of the effect achieved in the second dining area."

"Greetings, brother." Nova's countenance was at its most dangerous-utterly formal. "I am here because this is the flagship. It is also quite powerful when it has its full complement of weapons, one of the most formidable private ships ever built. It, uh, does have its full complement of weapons, does it not?"

"As ordered by the First Speaker," Shan said drily, tilting his head, "for the good of the clan."

Nova shifted her eyes from her brother to the Tree & Dragon motif displayed so prominently on the wall. She stared at it for a while, and then said in a whisper, "For the good of the clan in everything, as my duty demands."

Shan also looked at the family emblem, a speculative gleam in his eye. "Come sister," he said, "Let's make this a pleasant visit."

Nova blinked. "My duties are almost never pleasant."

She moved past him. "Come then, let's move to the conference room. Please summon the First Mate and our relative Gordon."

She left Shan gazing at the tapestry and stepped gracefully through the door. Shan continued to glare at the Dragon for several seconds, and then strode out to find Priscilla.

Within minutes they were all assembled around the small conference table. Ever the gracious host, Shan had served goblets of blue wine to all, joking that such a festive event as a family reunion deserved the very best. Such banter brought sober glances from Priscilla and Nova. The latter of whom stood and placed her hands on the table.

"I am not pleased. We are in the midst of the most serious situation this clan has ever faced. In practical terms, we are at war. At war! I seem to be alone in comprehending this fact.

Know your enemy. That is an ancient proverb for winning a battle. We know nothing. A name-the Dept of the Interior. Why do they want Val Con? Has he committed some crime? Why hasn't he returned home these years? What does the Dept do? To what extent does their authority reach? What is the basis of the authority? Why do the Scouts hand over their people? To which branch of the government do they belong? Who are they accountable to? Where are they located? What resources do they control? When will they attack again? How much will they upscale their force?"

Nova paused. She traded looks with her brother Shan, then in turn with Priscilla and Gordy.

Shan coughed gently. "Nova, aren't you being a little melodramatic? The clans have kept central government fairly limited over the centuries. How much power can they have?"

"You are reiterating me Third Speaker." Nova spat out, "I just asked that question. Have you an answer? No? I thought not. I intend to find out. To this end I have mobilized several ships on fact finding missions and several as perimeter patrols.

These are the priorities: One-information acquisition; Two –preparation of forces; and Three-Attack. Since priorities Two and Three cannot be accomplished without number One, let's talk information. Our man of business, Mr. dea Gauss, is already working on tracking the finances of the Dept of Interior. I intend to go to the Central Information Building and dig out the history and legalities. They might restrict information through computers, but they can't in person. Gordy can go with me. I shouldn't encounter any difficulties, but I may need help."

"Wait" Gordy spoke suddenly just short of interrupting the First Speaker, "I would like to go help Anthora. She's been left all alone."

Nova shook her head impatiently, "No, she hasn't been left all alone. She refused to obey my evacuation order. Besides, Anthora is dramliza. She doesn't need anyone to help. She already repelled one attack. You won't be as much help to Anthora as you would be to me."

Gordy sat back heavily in the chair and threw his arms out, "I want to _do_ something! Besides, I know I could be a big help to Anthora. And…," Gordy hesitated then went on I a rush, "in our spare time she could teach me."

"What are you talking about?" Nova asked in exasperation.

Shan leaned forward. He placed a hand on Gordy's shoulder as if to calm him and spoke softly to Nova, "You have an ally, Nova. Don't' antagonize him."

He continued with a smile intending to lighten the mood, but only adding fuel to the fire, "I believe our Master Arbuthnot wants to be a man of action. He will probably volunteer to lead the attack against the Department."

Priscilla frowned at him and reached over to take Gordy's hand, but Gordy jerked his hand away.

"Stop teasing me! I'm not a child any longer. I'm a man. And I _can_ be a help to Anthora." He continued quietly, almost unwilling to share, "I've been practicing."

Nova had tried to endure this nonsense patiently. Not being able to comprehend a word they were saying or even understand what it had to do with the subject at hand, however, was more than she could bear, "I don't know what you're talking about or what you've been practicing, but I will tell you only once more. Anthora does not need help. She is not doing anything that I deem necessary!"

Gordy jumped out of his chair with a force that sent it crashing to the floor. He stormed out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "Someday you'll see and then you'll take me seriously!"

Nova closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Then with a great deal of self control she schooled her emotions. Turning to Shan, "I also need information from Priscilla and you, brother." She paused, took another breath and plunged on, "I want you to contact Val Con again and find out why the Dept is after him and us…"

"No!" Shan answered firmly, "Absolutely not. It almost cost me Priscilla's life last time. I will not suffer through that again!"

"But we need that information. It is the most crucial. With it we will know how hard they will fight or if we can negotiate."

Shan shot back, "Ask him yourself when he comes back. There's no hurry now that we know he is coming back."

"You assume too much, brother. We do not know that Val Con was a se to capture that man's ship. For all we know, he's still on that planet-he may even be hurt…"

Shaking his head emphatically, Shan replied, "No, I'm convinced that what Val said he was going to do, he has done. There is no point in planning further action until Val Con arrives."

"You do not seem to understand the urgency! They attacked Clan Korval!"

Shan raised an eyebrow and drawled, "Not really. They were after one member-Val. Maybe he disobeyed some order. You know how evasive and stubborn he can be."

"Enough!" Nova lashed out, "You will obey me in this!"

"Sister, you go too far." He stood and prepared to exit. His voice was deathly quiet as he continued, "I will leave if you keep pushing. More of your foolish stubbornness and Clan Korval will consist only of the First Speaker." He stalked out without a backward glance.

Priscilla's heart was heavy as she reached out to Shan with her mind. She quickly wove a pattern of sympathy and love which he accepted gratefully, allowing his anger to dissipate. Her mind's eye followed Shan until he was comfortably seated in his cabin and then affectionately withdrew to give him some private time. Then Priscilla forced her attention to Nova.

"Priscilla, can you do this alone?"

"No. I'm sorry, but I don't know how Shan did it. He is a wizard in his own right, even though he denies it. Nova, forgive him, please. He chafes, because of another issue."

"What would that be?"

Priscilla answered softly seeking to avoid another conflict, "He feels you have refused to recognize our lifemating for invalid and selfish reasons. I believe he is serious about leaving. Please try to understand him. Give him some freedom."

As she finished, Priscilla sensed that something was wrong and looked quickly up at Nova. Nova's face was contorted, eyes unfocused and body trembling. Realizing that Nova was in the throes of a Memory and knowing that she was in no physical danger, Priscilla tactfully withdrew.

Nova felt her body shake and took several deep breaths to steady herself. She began the relaxation pattern that the Healers had taught her. Reaching behind her, she sat carefully in the chair just as the Memory settled upon her in full force.

The young woman lying on her bed was sobbing, shoulders and back heaving from the effort. Nova unconsciously sat forward in surprise; she had never seen this Memory before. And then as the face lifted, Nova remembered. The girl in the portrait at the very end of the gallery. A small picture hanging by itself as if put aside on purpose. The name below read: Shella yos' Galan and was dated a mere 207 years earlier.

Nova's heart swelled with pity for the slight frame. Suddenly the door flew open and the startled girl sat up quickly.

"Have you repented, you ungrateful wretch? Will you marry Nav yos' Phelium and thus preserve the Korval line? Or shall I drag you before the clan heads?"

Please, Delm Varga, you know I can't marry him. I have been promised for 5 years to Tyr Nat sig' Borral. My parents arranged it when I was a child."

"Your parents are dead now! It is up to me to do what is best for the clan. You will forget Tyr Not! I am Delm. You will obey me!"

Then as suddenly as the Memory began, it vanished. But the words, "You will obey me!" continued to ring in Nova's ears. She put her hands to her head, let out an anguished moan and ran from the room.


End file.
